This invention relates to a control valve assembly for a cistern flushing apparatus.
In a co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/074,672 filed simultaneously with the present invention by the same inventor, an invention is described in which different flushing volumes are attainable merely by depressing one or other of two buttons forming part of a control valve assembly which is mounted to the cistern wall.
One of the problems encountered by the inventor in the design of the system described in this copending Ser. No. 07/074,672 was the mounting of the control valve assembly to the cistern wall.
An object of the present invention is to provide a suitable mounting system for the control valve assembly.